elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Atronach Forge
The Atronach Forge is a large dais located in The Midden, an underground facility beneath The College of Winterhold. The forge includes a lever, an offering box, and a setting. Different items and Daedra can be created with the forge by placing certain combinations of things inside the offering box, then pulling the lever. Atronachs summoned with the forge are unbound (i.e., aggressive), unlike those summoned at Frostcrag Spire's Atronach Altar in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, which serve as permanent followers. The setting can be filled with a Sigil Stone, which is required for making Daedric armor, weapons, and hearts at the forge. There is some speculation that the Atronach Forge was built by the Dwemer, as the doors of the offering box match the large golden doors found in many Dwarven ruins. Recipes Recipes are somewhat flexible: sometimes an ingredient can be replaced with something of higher value of the same category. It is possible to loot recipes from Conjurers; however, they are written in the Daedric alphabet. The best way to find a hidden recipe is to put all food, ingredients, and miscellaneous items in the Dragonborn's inventory into the offering box, then pull the lever. Only items needed for a successful recipe will be consumed. Daedra Hearts and Black Soul Gems, some of the rarer items used in recipes, can be purchased from Enthir within The College of Winterhold. Fire Atronach *1 Ruby *1 Fire Salts Frost Atronach *1 Sapphire *1 Frost Salts Storm Atronach *1 Amethyst *1 Void Salts Random unbound Dremora *Sigil Stone *1 Skull *1 Daedra Heart *2 Uncooked red meat (e.g. meat from dogs, goats, Horkers, horses, mammoths, etc.) Spell Tome - Conjure Flame Atronach *1 Ruined Book *1 Fire Salts *1 Dragon's Tongue *1 Bear Pelt Spell Tome - Conjure Frost Atronach *1 Ruined Book *1 Frost Salts *1 Frost Mirriam *1 Ice Wolf Pelt Spell Tome - Conjure Storm Atronach *1 Ruined Book *1 Void Salts *1 Deathbell *1 Mammoth Tusk Spell tome - Soul Trap *1 Ruined Book *1 Salt Pile *1 Torchbug Thorax *1 Soul Gem (any) Staff of the Flame Atronach *1 Broom *1 Fire Salts *1 Orichalcum Ingot/Corundum Ingot *1 Soul Gem (Greater or higher) Staff of the Frost Atronach *1 Broom *1 Frost Salts *1 Refined Moonstone *1 Soul Gem (Greater or higher) Staff of the Storm Atronach *1 Broom *1 Void Salts *1 Orichalcum Ingot *1 Soul Gem (Greater or higher) Scroll of Conjure Flame Atronach *1 Roll of Paper *1 Fire Salts *1 Charcoal Scroll of Conjure Frost Atronach *1 Roll of Paper *1 Frost Salts *1 Charcoal Scroll of Conjure Storm Atronach *1 Roll of Paper *1 Void Salts *1 Charcoal Conjurer's Elixir *1 Empty Wine Bottle *1 Ectoplasm *1 Soul Gem (any) Fire Salts *1 Salt Pile *1 Ruby *1 Soul Gem (any) Frost Salts *1 Salt Pile *1 Sapphire *1 Soul Gem (any) Void Salts *1 Salt Pile *1 Amethyst *1 Soul Gem (any) Daedra Heart *Sigil Stone *1 Human Heart *1 Black Soul Gem Daedric armor or weapon *Sigil Stone *1 Daedra Heart *1 Ebony armor or weapon (Enchantments on the item will not be carried over.) *1 Centurion Dynamo Core *1 Black Soul Gem Daedric armor with random enchantment *Sigil Stone *1 Daedra Heart *1 Ebony Ingot *1 Void Salts *1 Soul Gem (filled with Grand soul) Daedric weapon with random enchantment *Sigil Stone *1 Daedra Heart *1 Ebony Ingot *1 Silver Sword *1 Soul Gem (filled with Grand soul) Bugs *Enchanted Ebony items may not transform into their Daedric equivalents. *When crafting Daedric boots at the forge, the item spawned is the version which Dremora wear, not the standard version created through Smithing or found in random loot. Therefore, it can be picked up, but cannot be seen in the inventory and cannot be equipped without the console. **A follower who is commanded to pick up Daedric boots created at the forge will do so, and can equip the item. However, the item will not appear in their inventory. External links *An example video of the Forge being used can be found here. *A video showing how to get the Sigil Stone for the Atronach Forge can be seen Here. Category:Crafting Category:Skyrim: Crafting Category:College of Winterhold Category:Enchant Category:Enchanting Category:Skyrim: Enchanting Category:Smithing Category:Skyrim: Smithing Category:Daedric magic Category:Daedric Cults